Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to improvements to a movable sunroof. More particularly the present disclosure relates to a guide block for achieving a defined movement while opening or closing the sunroof.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a sunroof of an automobile includes a sliding panel that slides relative to a roof of the automobile. Such a displacement of the sliding panel is achieved by a guide link or a guide block.
A guide block is attached to a side edge of a sliding panel. A guide block can have a guide slot or channel with a steep upward path. A guide pin can be inserted into this guide slot which creates a rapid upward or downward movement of the sliding panel while tilting and/or sliding. The tilting of the sliding panel creates a gap between the side of the sliding panel and the roof. Such a gap may have undesirable effect on the aesthetics and/or aerodynamics characteristics of the automobile.
Furthermore, the guide blocks can be large and heavy which requires higher power to move the guide block to cause displacement of the sliding panel. A large guide block will also require a larger rail for mounting, thus space and weight concerns may arise. Furthermore, a large guide block can add to noise generated while moving the sliding panel of the sunroof. Thus, a guide block having smaller size and providing efficient pin movements without creating a gap between the sliding panel and the roof is required.